elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Elena i sekret Avaloru
Elena i sekret Avaloru – film animowany będący crossoverem seriali Elena z Avaloru i Jej Wysokość Zosia. Fabuła Elena opowiada Naomi o tym, jak została uwolniona z amuletu Avaloru z pomocą księżniczki Zosi. Streszczenie Elena zaprowadza Naomi na wierzchołek stromej góry przy wodospadzie. Widok stamtąd na miasto to ulubiony widok Eleny. Elena mówi Naomi, że minęło 41 lat, odkąd spacerowała tędy ostatnio, i że zabrała ją na tę wycieczkę, bo chciała jej coś pokazać. Wyciąga z torby szkatułkę, w której jest złamana na pół różdżka, i mówi przyjaciółce, że ta różdżka należała do Shuriki. Elena mówi Naomi, że dziś opowie jej całą swoją historię i że tak naprawdę nadal tkwiłaby w amulecie, gdyby nie dzielna mała księżniczka o imieniu Zosia, i zaczyna opowiadać: Król Raul i królowa Lucia wracają karocą do pałacu w ogromnym pośpiechu, gdyż ściga ich Shuriki. Elena wychodzi przywitać się z rodzicami i w tej chwili Shuriki ich dogania i zabija swoją mocą. Śmierć rodziców Eleny z ręki Shuriki to dla niej ogromny cios. Shuriki znajduje Elenę i strzela w nią swoją mocą, i... okazuje się być to snem na jawie księżniczki Zosi z królestwa Czarlandii. Zaczynają się wakacje. Wychodząc ze szkoły, Zosia zauważa, że jej amulet świeci, co daje jej znać, że musi iść do Sekretnej Biblioteki. Przyrodnie rodzeństwo Zosi, Amber i Janek, pyta się rodziców, króla Rolanda i królowej Mirandy, dokąd się wybiorą na wakacje, ale niestety, oni się jeszcze nie zdecydowali. Po skurczeniu się za pomocą amuletu, Zosia przychodzi do Sekretnej Biblioteki. Biblioteka wybiera dla Zosi księgę zatytułowaną Zaginiona Księżniczka Avaloru, co zaskakuje księżniczkę, której amulet to amulet Avaloru. Księga potem przemienia się w starszego czarodzieja, który przedstawia się jako Alakazar. Alakazar mówi Zosi, że był nadwornym magiem Avaloru, zanim zamienił się w książkę. Alakazar potem opowiada Zosi pewną historię: W dniu piętnastych urodzin księżniczka z królestwa Avaloru o imieniu Elena dostała od swojej mamy magiczny amulet, który miał ją chronić przed złem, i to był amulet Avaloru, który jest w posiadaniu Zosi. Pewnego dnia, spragniona władzy zła czarownica z Północnych Wysp o imieniu Shuriki zaatakowała Avalor i zabiła rodziców Eleny, a potem zwróciła wzrok w stronę pałacu. Elena chciała chronić swoją rodzinę i stanęła do walki z Shuriki. Zosia dowiaduje się, że właśnie to widziała w swojej wyobraźni. Alakazar wyjaśnia Zosi, że Elena wezwała ją, by poznała tę historię, i dokańcza opowieść: Kiedy Shuriki miała zabić Elenę, amulet ocalił księżniczkę, zamykając ją w swoim wnętrzu. Zosia jest zaskoczona, że w jej amulecie jest księżniczka. Alakazar dokańcza opowieść: Shuriki uwierzyła, że pozbyła się Eleny na zawsze, lecz była w błędzie. Alakazar dowiedział się, że tylko wyjątkowa księżniczka może uwolnić Elenę z magicznego amuletu, i od lat szukał tej księżniczki po całym świecie, aż w końcu się zestarzał, i użył resztek swojej mocy, aby przemienić się w książkę. Mówi Zosi, że Elena w końcu znalazła poszukiwaną księżniczkę. Zosia domyśla się, że to ją Elena wybrała. Alakazar mówi Zosi, że aby uwolnić Elenę, ona musi dostać się do jego domu w Avalorze i przywołać jego chanul, i radzi jej, by uważała, bo Shuriki nadal rządzi Avalorem, a jest potężna i nikczemna, jak nigdy dotąd. Widząc, jak Zosia się waha, Alakazar mówi jej, że Elena przedtem sprawdzała inne księżniczki, ale to ona jest tą właściwą osobą, i że Elena przygotowała ją na to zadanie od dnia, w którym po raz pierwszy założyła amulet, i że to od niej zależy, jak się skończy historia Eleny. Nieco później, Zosia mówi rodzinie, że powinni pojechać do Avaloru. Po tym, jak Zosia przekonała rodzinę piosenką, wypływają oni królewskim galeonem do Avaloru. Królewski galeon dopływa w końcu do Avaloru. Król Roland pyta się admirała statku, czy powiadomił królową Shuriki o ich przybyciu. Zosia pyta się ojczyma, po co powiadamiać Shuriki. Roland tłumaczy Zosi, że to królewski zwyczaj przywitać się z władcą odwiedzanego królestwa. Na polecenie królewskiej straży, poddani wiwatują na cześć Shuriki, gdy ona wita z Estebanem rodzinę królewską z Czarlandii. W tej chwili chłopiec będący niedaleko gra na flecie, więc Shuriki, która nienawidzi muzyki, każe Estebanowi uciszyć chłopca. Zosia zauważa, jak strażnik za rozkazem Estebana zabiera chłopcu flet. Podczas przyjazdu do pałacu, Zosia patrzy na Shuriki i przypomina sobie, jak ta zabiła rodziców Eleny i uwięziła ją w amulecie. Shuriki potem oprowadza rodzinę Zosi po pałacu i, gdy zauważa, że Janek jest przy ogromnej kotarze na ścianie, każe mu jej nie dotykać. Na obiedzie Zosia mówi, że nie może się doczekać, aż wybierze się do miasta i obejrzy stare domy. Shuriki odradza Zosi tego. W tej chwili obiad przerywają Błysk, Luna i Monsun. Armando mówi rodzinie Zosi, że to są Jaguny, które są symbolem Avaloru. Shuriki mówi, że Jaguny to teraz utrapienie. Błysk, Luna i Monsun zaczynają śpiewać i zabierają jedzenie. Rozzłoszczona Shuriki próbuje wyjąć z kieszeni różdżkę, by zabić Jaguny, ale Esteban ją powstrzymuje, co zauważa Zosia. Gdy wszyscy idą do środka, amulet prowadzi Zosię do Jagunów. Zosia prosi Jaguny o pomoc, ale one odmawiają, myśląc, że ona jest przyjaciółką Shuriki. Zosia tłumaczy, że nie jest przyjaciółką Shuriki i że przyjechała odnaleźć dom Alakazara. Jaguny mówią, że Alakazar uciekł po ataku Shuriki, która wykończyłaby jego wraz z Eleną i jej rodzicami. Zosia mówi Jagunom, że wie, co zrobić, żeby Elena wróciła. Monsun przyrzeka Zosi, że zawiezie ją do domu Alakazara, jeżeli ona uwolni Elenę. Podczas lotu, Zosia podziwia królestwo i Jaguny mówią jej, że królestwo wyglądało i brzmiało lepiej przed rządami Shuriki. Jaguny opowiadają Zosi, że Shuriki zakazała muzyki, bo chce, żeby wszyscy zapomnieli o dawnym Avalorze, i dlatego Jaguny śpiewają, żeby przypomnieć wszystkim, że duch dawnego Avaloru wcale nie zginął. Po przylocie do domu Alakazara, Zosia zostaje powitana przez Rafę. Zosia prosi Rafę o pomoc w przywołaniu chanul Alakazara. Rafa nie okazuje się być pomocna i wyprasza Zosię. Nagle pojawia się Mateo, który mówi, że Rafa to jego mama, i przedstawia się Zosi. Zosia domyśla się, że Mateo jest wnukiem Alakazara, i mówi mu, że Alakazar przysłał ją tutaj, żeby uwolniła Elenę. Słysząc to, Mateo domyśla się, że amulet na szyi Zosi to amulet Avaloru, bo jego mama opowiadała mu tę historię. Mateo zaprowadza Zosię do ukrytej pod domem jego pracowni i mówi jej, że gdy Shuriki przejęła władzę, zakazała magii, za wyjątkiem jej własnej. Mateo potem mówi, że jego babcia ukryła rzeczy jego dziadka, ale jego mama nie chciała ich ruszać, i że potem sam znalazł te rzeczy i od tej pory sam się uczy magii. Mateo potem mówi Zosi, że chanul to duch zwierzęcy, który jest przewodnikiem po niewidzianym przez nikogo magicznym świecie, i że to chanul jego dziadka odkryło, co się stało z Eleną, i powiedziało, jak ją uratować. Mateo potem przywołuje za pomocą swojego bębna tamborita ducha zwierzęcego swojego dziadka, którym jest Zuzo. Zuzo patrzy na Zosię i domyśla się, że to ona jest księżniczką, która uwolni Elenę, i mówi jej, że ona miała go przywołać, by powiedział jej, jak uwolnić Elenę. Zuzo doradza Zosi, by najpierw zdobyła różdżkę, która uwięziła Elenę w amulecie. Zosia mówi Zuzo, że tę różdżkę Shuriki trzyma w swojej kieszeni. Zuzo potem mówi Zosi, że jak ona zdobędzie różdżkę, to ma owinąć wokół niej amulet i włożyć ją w koronę Aziluny. Mateo mówi Zosi, że Aziluna był uzdrowicielem, który potrafił odwrócić każdą klątwę, i że jego starożytny maruwiański posąg znajduje się wysoko w górach. Zosia mówi, że nie wie, gdzie jest posąg i jak zdobyć różdżkę Shuriki. Zuzo mówi Zosi, iż to, że ona jest tą jedyną, nie znaczy, że jest sama, i potem wraca do świata duchów. Gdy Mateo cieszy się, że w końcu przywołał chanul, ślizga się po pałce, co kończy się na niezręcznym tańcu z Zosią. Zosia więc wpada na pomysł, że zatańczy z Shuriki, a tak zdobędzie jej różdżkę. Mateo mówi Zosi, że to nie będzie łatwe, bo Shuriki zakazała tańca. Zosia zamierza jednak zaryzykować. W pałacu Roland i Miranda opowiadają Shuriki o Czarlandii dla umowy handlowej. Wyraźnie widać, że Shuriki zamierza podbić Czarlandię. Zosia wraca i mówi Shuriki, że chciałaby się nauczyć tańca sambarossy. Shuriki próbuje odmówić, ale Esteban mówi, że w Avalorze tańczy się tylko podczas wyjątkowych okazji, takich jak wizyta króla z innego królestwa. Shuriki więc bardzo niechętnie się na to zgadza. Podczas lekcji tańca, Zosia namawia Shuriki do wspólnego tańca i depcze jej stopę w trakcie tańca, by potajemnie wykraść różdżkę, i udaje jej się. Shuriki wściekle każe skończyć z tańcem, co wywołuje u wszystkich szok, przez co ona się szybko uspokaja. Chcąc uciec z pałacu, Zosia postanawia pobawić się w chowanego i, gdy Armando kryje, zaprowadza ona Amber i Janka w głąb korytarza. Amber pyta się Zosi, co ona wyprawia. Zosia obiecuje Amber i Jankowi, że wszystko im wyjaśni, ale prosi ich, by chowali się jak najdłużej. Zosia przybiega do Mateo i Jagunów, którzy czekali na nią na balkonie, i razem lecą w góry, by uwolnić Elenę. Lecąc na Jagunach, Mateo przyprowadza Zosię do starożytnej maruwiańskiej świątyni, w której jest posąg Aziluny. Mateo opowiada Zosi, że Maruwiańczycy zniknęli dawno temu i nikt nie wie, co się z nimi stało, ani gdzie odeszli, a jedyne, co zostało po cywilizacji maruwiańskiej, to te ruiny. Zosia i Mateo znajdują jezioro we wnętrzu świątyni. Mateo mówi Zosi, iż legenda głosi, że trzeba przepłynąć przez zaczarowaną wodę, by obudzić magię. Zosia przemienia się w syrenę i wskakuje do wody, po czym znajduje posąg i robi to, co Zuzo jej doradził. Po tym, jak Zosia włożyła różdżkę do korony, posąg wynurza się na powierzchnię. Amulet potem wraca do Zosi i zostaje z niego uwolniona Elena. Elena cieszy się, że w końcu jest wolna, i dziękuje Zosi. Elena potem poznaje Mateo i zaprzyjaźnia się z nim, po czym piosenką ujawnia swoje zamiary uwolnienia Avaloru od Shuriki. Potem Elena mówi Zosi, że zamierza pokonać Shuriki, używając jej różdżki przeciwko niej. Zosia i Mateo zamierzają pomóc Elenie, ale ona mówi im, że oni i tak wiele dla niej zaryzykowali i że teraz jest czas, żeby zrobiła coś sama. Elena więc leci z Monsunem do pałacu. Mimo, że Elena im zabroniła, Zosia i Mateo zamierzają jednak jej pomóc i lecą za nią. Elena wraca z Monsunem do pałacu. Monsun pyta się Eleny, czy może z nią pójść stawić czoła Shuriki, ale ta mówi, że poradzi sobie sama. Elena przerywa Shuriki podpisywanie umowy handlowej, pojawiając się tuż przed nią i rodzicami Zosi. Elena mówi Shuriki, że nadszedł czas zapłaty za jej wszystkie zbrodnie, co zaskakuje Rolanda i Mirandę. Elena wyjaśnia rodzicom Zosi, że Shuriki napadła na Avalor i zgładziła całą rodzinę królewską - jej rodzinę. Miranda pyta się Shuriki, czy to prawda. Shuriki mówi, że niektórzy dziedziczą królestwa, ale inni muszą zgarnąć je siłą, i rozkazuje straży pojmać Rolanda i Mirandę. Elena mówi, że wróciła, by odzyskać swoje królestwo. Shuriki próbuje wyjąć swoją różdżkę, ale zauważa, że jej nie ma. Elena pokazuje Shuriki różdżkę. Shuriki dowiaduje się, że Zosia musiała jakoś zdobyć jej różdżkę. Elena mówi Rolandowi i Mirandzie, że Zosia uwolniła ją ze swego amuletu, i zamierza zabić Shuriki tym samym zaklęciem, przez które zginęli jej rodzice, ale przez to, że nie jest czarodziejką, pudłuje i przypadkiem trafia w tamtą kotarę, za którą jest obraz z Izabelą i dziadkami Eleny. Elena jest zaskoczona na widok tego obrazu. Shuriki wyjaśnia Elenie, że Alakazar ukrył jej siostrę i dziadków w zaczarowanym obrazie, który oparł się nawet jej czarom. Potem pyta się Eleny, czemu nie przywitała się ze swoim kuzynem, Estebanem, i pokazuje jej go. Elena nie wierzy w to, że stojący przed nią dorosły mężczyzna może być jej kuzynem. Shuriki tłumaczy Elenie, że ta nadal ma 16 lat przez to, że była uwięziona 41 lat w amulecie, a Esteban, który jako jedyny z rodziny nie był zaczarowany przez tyle lat, naturalnie dorósł. Elena pyta się Estebana, czy on jest po stronie Shuriki. Esteban tłumaczy, że nie miał wyboru, ale Shuriki wie, że to nieprawda. Elena ponownie próbuje zabić Shuriki jej zaklęciem, ale znów się jej nie udaje i zostaje pojmana przez straże. W ten sposób Shuriki odzyskuje różdżkę. W tej chwili wraca Armando z Amber i Jankiem, którzy też zostają pojmani. Monsun ratuje Elenę i ucieka z nią. Shuriki rozkazuje straży zamknąć w lochach rodzinę Zosi. Zosia i Mateo pojawiają się i Elena wyjaśnia im, co się stało. Łucznicy strzelają w Elenę, Zosię, Mateo i Jaguny, ale udaje im się w ostatniej chwili uciec. Po zamknięciu rodziny Zosi, Esteban każe straży dobrze ich traktować. Esteban potem mówi do siebie, że znów się na nim zrobił zły bałagan, i pojawia się Armando, który pyta się Estebana, czy Elena naprawdę wciąż żyje. Esteban odpowiada, że tak. Armando tłumaczy Estebanowi, że powinni pomóc Elenie, która jest prawowitą dziedziczką tronu. Esteban natomiast tłumaczy Armando, że walka z Shuriki nic nie da, bo i tak z nią przegrają, i że nadal ma w sobie ból przez to, co się stało z jego rodziną. Tymczasem Elena, Zosia i pozostali ukrywają się w domu Mateo. Zosia zauważa, że Elena jest smutna, i pyta, co się stało. Elena wyjaśnia, iż nie wiedziała do tej pory, jaki los spotkał jej siostrę i dziadków, i że widząc tamten obraz, przypomniała sobie, kiedy ostatni raz widziała Izabelę: Izabela zbudowała nowy karmnik dla Jagunów, przez co bardzo się ubrudziła, i Elena prosiła ją, by się przebrała, bo ich rodzice wracali. Wkrótce Izabela miała nową suknię, ale nadal była brudna i, kiedy Elena pomogła siostrze się umyć, usłyszała, jak karoca rodziców wjeżdża na dziedziniec pałacu, i nagle pojawiła się Shuriki. Elena przegapiła jedną plamkę podczas kąpieli siostry, co wyjaśnia, dlaczego Izabela w obrazie miała brudny policzek. Wszystko usłyszała Rafa, która mówi Elenie, że jest zaklęcie, które uwolni jej rodzinę. Rafa mówi Mateo, że jego dziadek pokazał jej przed odejściem, gdzie jest to zaklęcie, ale nie mogła go wypowiedzieć przez to, że nie uczyła się czarów, i mówi synowi, że to jego zadanie, wyjawiając mu, że wiedziała o tym, że on uczył się magii. Rafa potem ostrzega Elenę, że ściągnie ona na rodzinę wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, uwalniając ich z obrazu, skoro Shuriki jest potężna. W tej chwili ktoś przychodzi, więc Rafa każe wszystkim się schować i otwiera drzwi kilku przyjaciołom, którzy usłyszeli, że Elena wróciła. Rafa prosi Elenę, by wyszła z ukrycia, bo ci ludzie są godni zaufania. Elena więc wychodzi z ukrycia i przyjaciele Rafy są wzruszeni, że ich księżniczka żyje. Przyjaciele Rafy chcą pomóc pokonać Shuriki, ale Elena mówi, że sama musi to zrobić. Zosia natomiast mówi Elenie to, co jej Zuzo powiedział: To, że ona jest tą jedyną, nie znaczy, że jest sama. Mówi potem Elenie, że ona nie musi sama walczyć z Shuriki i że ona może liczyć na pomoc. Elena przyznaje Zosi rację, bo teraz ma wiernych towarzyszy. Monsun pyta się Eleny, jak pokonają Shuriki i jej armię. Elena mówi, że jeszcze nie wie, ale będzie potrzebowała pomocy wszystkich. Po dyskretnym locie, żeby straż Shuriki ich nie zauważyła, Elena, Zosia i Monsun przylatują do ukrytego w skale sekretnego wejścia do pałacu. Wchodząc do pałacu przez to wejście, Elena mówi Zosi, że jest tylko jedno miejsce, w którym Shuriki mogła uwięzić jej rodzinę, i obie wchodzą do lochów, gdzie natrafiają na Armando, który zgadza się pomóc. Armando próbuje trzymać strażników z dala od lochów, wmawiając im, że Shuriki oczekuje od nich raportu. Niestety, tylko jeden strażnik wychodzi, a drugi zostaje. Elena mówi Zosi, że ta przekradłaby się obok strażnika, gdyby się zmniejszyła. Zosia nie wie, czy nadal ma swoje moce, skoro Eleny już nie ma w amulecie. Elena mówi, że jest jeden sposób, żeby to sprawdzić. Zosia więc życzy sobie być mała i zmniejsza się dzięki amuletowi. Armando odwraca uwagę strażnika, gdy Zosia wkrada się do lochów. Zosia wraca do normalnych rozmiarów i wypuszcza rodzinę z celi. Roland zakłada z tyłu wiadro strażnikowi, przez co ten uderza się w ścianę i traci przytomność, umożliwiając rodzinie Zosi ucieczkę. Zosia przedstawia rodzinie Elenę. Elena przeprasza rodzinę Zosi, że ściągnęła na nich niebezpieczeństwo, i wyjaśnia im, że tyle lat czekała na tę jedyną księżniczkę, która ją uwolni z amuletu, i tą księżniczką jest Zosia, mówiąc, że natychmiast to wyczuła, gdy Zosia pojawiła się pierwszy raz w ich zamku. Roland dochodzi do wniosku, że to Elena sprawiła, że amulet zalśnił, kiedy wybierał prezent powitalny dla Zosi. Elena mówi, że potrzebowała kogoś młodego, żeby zbliżył się do Shuriki, nie wzbudzając jej podejrzeń, ale też odważnego i mądrego, żeby ją uwolnić, i prosi rodzinę Zosi, by byli z niej dumni. Miranda mówi Zosi, że ona mogła im powiedzieć. Zosia wyjaśnia rodzinie, że nie chciała ich wpakować w kłopoty. Rodzina wybacza Zosi i razem z Eleną uciekają z lochów. Shuriki groźnie pyta się Estebana, gdzie jest Elena. Esteban przypomina Shuriki, że kiedy pomógł jej podbić Avalor, obiecała mu, że nikt z jego rodziny nie ucierpi. Shuriki natomiast przypomina Estebanowi, że obiecała mu też wielką potęgę i że on powinien się cieszyć, że dotrzymała jednej z jego obietnic, bo inaczej skończyłby on tak, jak jego wujek i ciocia. W tej chwili przychodzi strażnik i Shuriki wściekle mówi, że nie chce nikogo widzieć, dopóki Elena i Zosia się nie znajdą. Pojawia się Luna i Shuriki próbuje ją trafić, ale Luna unika strzałów i ucieka, a Shuriki, Esteban i strażnik ją gonią. Kiedy droga jest wolna, Mateo skrada się do obrazu i szybko uczy się zaklęcia, kiedy pojawiają się Elena i Zosia z rodziną. Mateo rzuca zaklęcie i uwalnia rodzinę Eleny z obrazu. Elena przytula swoją siostrę po 41 latach rozłąki. Gdy dziadkowie pytają się wnuczki, co się stało z Shuriki, Elena wyjaśnia, że czarownica wciąż tu jest. Wszyscy potem uciekają na balkon, gdzie Jaguny czekają. Elena mówi rodzinie Zosi, że część Jagunów zawiezie ich na statek. Luisa mówi Elenie, że nie zamierza znowu uciekać przed Shuriki. Elena tłumaczy babci, że wcale nie uciekają. Jaguny odlatują z dwiema królewskimi rodzinami. Zosia mówi rodzinie, że zostaje, by pomóc Elenie. Roland i Miranda też chcą zostać, ale nie chcą, żeby ich dzieci były w niebezpieczeństwie. Zosia mówi rodzinie, że nie będą sami, bo wszyscy przybędą. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Avaloru idą do pałacu zbuntować się przeciwko Shuriki. Tymczasem Shuriki dalej próbuje trafić Lunę, ale ta dalej unika strzałów. Shuriki ponownie strzela, ale trafia w okno, gdy Luna znowu unika strzału. Luna mówi Shuriki, że fajnie było odciągnąć jej uwagę, i odlatuje. W tej chwili z zewnątrz słychać śpiew. Straż Shuriki mówi jej, że do pałacu zbliża się cały Avalor. Prowadzeni przez Elenę, Zosię, ich rodziny i Jaguny, mieszkańcy Avaloru dostają się do bram pałacu, jednocześnie śpiewając, że to ich czas uwolnić się od tyranii Shuriki. Strażnicy próbują zatrzymać tłum, ale Roland staje z nimi do walki. Brama do pałacu jest zamknięta, ale Elena i Zosia wlatują do pałacu nad nią i otwierają ją od środka, tym samym wpuszczając mieszkańców. Strażnicy są bezsilni przeciwko tak ogromnej ilości ludzi i uciekają. Shuriki rzuca w niebo zaklęcie, przez co nad pałacem pojawiają się ciemne i burzowe chmury, i każe wszystkim opuścić jej pałac. Elena mówi Shuriki, że to nie jest jej pałac, tylko wszystkich, i ona nie da rady ich powstrzymać. Shuriki mówi Elenie, że nie musi tego robić, bo to ją powstrzyma, i zamierza ją trafić, ale jej różdżkę zabiera Esteban. Esteban potem rzuca tę różdżkę Elenie i ona ją łapie. Shuriki mówi Elenie, że ona nie użyje tej różdżki przeciwko niej. Elena natomiast mówi Shuriki, że czas przekonać się, jak potężna ona jest bez różdżki, i łamie różdżkę na pół. Złamanie różdżki powoduje, że Shuriki traci całą swoją moc i jej zaklęcia zostają złamane. Przez to, że dzięki swojej magii pozostawała młoda, Shuriki bardzo szybko się starzeje. Elena mówi Shuriki, że to już koniec jej panowania. Chcąc uniknąć odpowiedzialności, Shuriki ucieka na most, a potem z niego spada na swoją zgubę. Jest już po wszystkim. Francisco i Luisa są dumni z Eleny, że pokonała Shuriki. Esteban nakazuje poddanym oddać pokłon prawowitej dziedziczce Avaloru - księżniczce Elenie. Elena jest zaskoczona tym, że teraz to ona ma rządzić królestwem. Francisco mówi Elenie, że ona jest najstarszym dzieckiem, więc korona należy do niej. Luisa zapewnia Elenę, że ona będzie wspaniałą władczynią i że ona może liczyć na pomoc babci i dziadka. Elena przemawia do poddanych i dziękuje rodzinie Zosi za pomoc. Zosia chce oddać Elenie amulet. Jednak Elena pozwala Zosi zatrzymać amulet. Elena podchodzi do Estebana i mówi mu, że w pewnym momencie zwątpiła, że on jest po ich stronie. Nie chcąc, by Elena odkryła jego zdradę, Esteban wmawia jej, że zawsze był po ich stronie i że udawał, że był po stronie Shuriki, żeby pilnować, by ona nie zniszczyła obrazu, w którym była ich rodzina. Wszyscy świętują, że Avalor jest już wolny i że Shuriki już nie ma. Niestety, nikt nie wie, że Shuriki tak naprawdę przeżyła upadek. Po powrocie do domu, Zosia opisuje oficjalne zakończenie historii Eleny. Alakazar jest dumny z Zosi, że szczęśliwie zakończyła historię. Zosia mówi Alakazarowi, że historia Eleny wcale się nie skończyła, i on się z tym zgadza, ale mówi, że to, co będzie dalej, będzie historią na kolejną książkę. Alakazar dziękuje Zosi za pomoc i przed zniknięciem wyczarowuje na niej nową suknię jako prezent na pamiątkę. Mając na sobie nową suknię, Zosia opuszcza Sekretną Bibliotekę. Po opowiedzeniu Naomi całej historii, Elena zastanawia się, co zrobić z różdżką Shuriki. Naomi postanawia ukryć różdżkę w skarbcu. Elena zgadza się na to i potem opuszcza z Naomi górę. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Film ten dokładnie ujawnia wydarzenia mające miejsce przed całym serialem, jak i też wydarzenia niewymienione w prologu z pierwszego odcinka serialu: **Rola księżniczki Zosi z królestwa Czarlandii w uwolnieniu Eleny z amuletu, który przez kilka lat był w posiadaniu młodej księżniczki. **Pierwsze spotkanie Eleny z Mateo i Jagunami, szczególnie z Błyskiem, Luną i Monsunem. **Współpraca Estebana z Shuriki podczas jej ataku na Avalor dla zdobycia władzy, czego on bardzo żałuje, gdyż zła czarownica obiecała mu, że nikt z jego rodziny nie ucierpi, a ona nie dotrzymała słowa, zabijając rodziców Eleny. **Przetrwanie Shuriki po tym, jak Elena ją pokonała. *Elena wyjawia Naomi, że ma w posiadaniu złamaną różdżkę Shuriki, po czym postanawiają one ukryć ją w skarbcu. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Księżniczka Zosia * Shuriki * Księżniczka Amber * Książę Janek * Król Roland II * Królowa Miranda * Kanclerz Esteban * Mateo de Alva * Monsun * Luna * Błysk Pozostali bohaterowie * Księżniczka Izabela * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Naomi Turner * Zuzo * Armando Gutierrez * Wróżka Flora * Alakazar * Admirał Vasquez * Rafa de Alva * Chłopiec z fletem * Przyjaciele Rafy * Król Raul (retrospekcja; wspomniany) * Królowa Lucia (retrospekcja; wspomniana) * Księżniczka Penelope (tło) * Książę Zandar (tło) * Księżniczka Kari (tło) * Księżniczka Hildegarda (tło) * Książę Hugo (tło) * Komisarz Myles (tło) * Aziluna (posąg) * Babcia Mateo (wspomniana) * Maruwiańczycy (wspomnieni) * Jaguny * Uczniowie * Marynarze * Królewscy strażnicy z Czarlandii * Królewscy strażnicy z Avaloru * Strażnicy Shuriki * Królewscy służący * Strażnicy więzienni * Cywile Piosenki * A więc w drogę – Zosia i jej rodzina * Nasz podniebny tęgi śpiew – ''Monsun, Błysk i Luna * ''Duch Avaloru – Monsun, Błysk i Luna * Mój czas – Elena * Nasz czas ''(repryza piosenki Mój czas'') – mieszkańcy Avaloru Kontynuacja * Sceny z filmu zostały wykorzystane w prologu odcinka "Pierwszy dzień Panowania", w którym Elena bardzo pośpiesznie opowiadała o tym, kim jest, i o czym jest cały serial, gdyż film wtedy nie został jeszcze wyemitowany. Ciekawostki * Elena mówi tytuł filmu. * Akcja filmu ma miejsce przed całym serialem. * Film ten jest prequelem serialu i jest pierwszym odcinkiem specjalnym. * Początkowo planowano wyemitować film 22 lipca 2016 roku, ale plany zostały zmienione. * Wydarzenia w retrospekcji miały miejsce przed pierwszym sezonem serialu, zaś sceny początkowe i końcowe nie były umieszczone chronologicznie, gdyż film został wyemitowany pomiędzy odcinkami "Świetliste berło" i "Święta". * Prolog odcinka "Pierwszy dzień Panowania" wyklucza Zosię, tak jak odcinek "Kraina Jagunów", w którym wspomniano, że tylko Elena uratowała Avalor. * W powtórnych emisjach, ale tylko będąc częścią serialu Jej Wysokość Zosia, film został podzielony na trzy części. * Amulet Avaloru tak naprawdę jest koloru różowego, a był fioletowy w czasie, kiedy Elena była w nim uwięziona. * To pierwszy raz, kiedy Mateo przywołuje chanul, według niego samego. * Film został umieszczony na DVD o tym samym tytule, który wszedł do sprzedaży 7 lutego 2017 roku. * Na podstawie filmu powstała ilustrowana książka o tym samym tytule, która została wydana 18 listopada 2016 roku. * Morał: Nie musisz zawsze zmierzyć się z problemem samotnie. Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne